Self-propelled elevator systems, also referred to as ropeless elevator systems, are useful in certain applications (e.g., high rise buildings) where the mass of the ropes for a roped system is prohibitive and there is a desire for multiple elevator cars to travel in a single lane. There exist self-propelled elevator systems in which a first lane is designated for upward traveling elevator cars and a second lane is designated for downward traveling elevator cars. At least one transfer station is provided in the hoistway to move cars horizontally between the first lane and second lane.
Existing self-propelled elevators employ linear motors having secondary portions that include permanent magnets embedded in a rail-like structure. The secondary portions are typically under high dynamic forces due to the magnetic structures. These forces may induce vibrations that excite resonances (modes) of the structure. Any vibration may deform the secondary portion, which in turn affects air gap widths between moving structures that may negatively impact thrust and/or adversely impact ride quality.